


A Date- But Not Really

by Mogartotherescue



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Michael is very sad, and hes an asshole in this sorry, its not that much angst i dont think, jake deserved better, jeremy is mentioned a lot, lots of longing glances and staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogartotherescue/pseuds/Mogartotherescue
Summary: After what happened with the SQUIP, you would think Michael and Jeremy were best friends. And they were, until senior year started and Jeremy started to ignore him again. Michael was devastated and decided he needed to away from it all. He got into a college in California, where surprisingly Jake went too. Michael now has to deal with his hurt feelings, and his maybe-crush on Jake Dillinger.





	A Date- But Not Really

It was night. A boy in a worn out, red hoodie stands at the beach, looking out into the dark water. 

“Hey, Micah! Are you coming?”

Michael turned to find Jake. He was standing farther up the beach, waving for the boy to hurry up. Michael smiled and started jogging to the wooden bridge. 

He had been doing that a lot lately, standing and getting lost in memories. He thought of Jeremy. How could he not? They hadn’t seen each other in over year and he still couldn’t get the boy out of his head. He wondered how long it would take before he stopped feeling hurt.

Michael shook his head and finally caught up to Jake. 

“You good bro?”

After what happened in senior year, Michael found himself wanting to get far away from his town in New Jersey. He got a really great scholarship at a college in California. Funnily enough, Jake had gotten into the same school. They were never really close as the rest of the squip squad was, but they started to hang out more, finding solace in each other between the piles of classwork they had.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Jake smiled, making Michael’s heart beat louder. Oh right, that was another thing that happened in their first year of college. Michael didn't really know when but at some point he fell in love with the way Jake laughed. And how he had secretly been a giant dork. And how he didn't let anyone get him down. And-

‘Snap out of it goddammit. Thinking of Jake was worse than thinking of Jeremy. Jeremy was at least in the past. He didn't have to spend every day with him.

“Arcade?” Jake asked. Michael’s smile grew. Just the thing to lift up his mood: retro video games. They walked across the pier to the arcade, making jokes and knocking elbows. The place was mostly empty, seeing as it was one in the morning. Usually, the pair would come when they were having a bad day and needed to relieve stress. 

They ran to the Mappy machine. It was Jake’s favorite. He currently holds second place, determined to rid Michael of his first place rulership.

“You’ll never beat me sucker” Michael teased.

“Watch me, bro. Now shhh, I have to concentrate.” Jake focused in on the game. The brunette paid attention to the mouse policeman for a while but got lost in thought once again.

He began to think of Jeremy, how their friendship had ended. After what happened with the SQUIP, things were good for awhile. They seemed to still be close, growing and healing together. Then senior year came, and suddenly he felt Jeremy pulling away from him again. He had started to skip out on their Friday gaming, instead, he hung out with the others in the squad. He didn’t meet up with Michael before school. In fact, he barely talked to Michael by the end of the year. Michael felt hurt. He had no idea what caused these actions.

He decided that after three times, he wouldn’t try anymore. Why would he if he just kept getting rejected? So he applied to a college in California and hadn’t really seen Jeremy since the last time the whole squip squad got together a couple months back. 

Michael was forced out of his dreaming by a shout next to him, realizing he had started to tear up. “Ha! I finally beat your score, Mell.” He looked wide-eyed a Jake, amazed that he actually did it, and a little guilty that he missed it. He was suddenly struck with adoration, seeing the excited face of the boy. His face half illuminated the screen, his smile wide, and his eyes shining. 

‘Stop it gay thoughts’ He thought to himself.

He turned to Michael. “What should I- Micah? Are you ok dude?” His face turned worried, taking a look at Michael’s teary eyes.

“Yup, fine. Absolutely a-okay.” Jake obviously saw through this answer, but Michael hoped he couldn’t see the blush that took over his whole face. “So what did you put for initials?” He continued, trying to distract Jake.

Michael looked down at the screen and threw his head back, laughing loudly. “Does that say 420? Oh my god you dork. Are you a middle-aged dad? That’s an old meme” He finally stopped giggling and was confused at the blush staining Jake’s cheeks. “But you won fair and square. Congratulations.”

He grabbed the other’s wrist, pulling him along to the skeeball area. He didn’t notice but Jake stared down at their hands, blushing deeper.

In the end, they had a successful time in the arcade. Michael ended up winning 500 tickets on one of those jackpot things, while Jake still had the many he won at skeeball. 

They went up to the toy counter, searching for the things they could afford. Michael spotted a pink crown on the top shelf. It was only just below the number of tickets he had, and with the rest, he got a mini glow in the dark alien. The boy turned to Jake, a serious look in his eyes. Jake looked just a little bit frightened. 

“Jake.”

“Michael.”

“Bend down a little” The brunette complied cautiously, not too sure what was happening. 

Michael took the crown from behind his back and placed it on top of Jake’s head. “Since you have officially beat me, I honor thee with the crown of victory.”

Jake stood back up again, face serious, “Thank you majesty.” It took three seconds before they burst out in giggles. Michael leaned on the other to make sure he didn’t fall. Their laughing slowly came to a stop, and they stood, looking into each other’s eyes.

The coughing of the cashier behind the counter brought them back. “So uh, you still have some tickets left.” 

Jake ended spending his tickets on candy and a new pin that showcased a stereotypical alien. As they exited the arcade, Michael realized he really didn’t want this night to end.

“Wanna see if the fro-yo place is still open?”

Jake nodded and they were surprised to find it still open. Although the cashier inside looked like he would want to be literally anywhere else. 

Jake got one of the cups and filled it with watermelon and chocolate. He heard Michael gasp beside him, “You monster!” The brunette looked at him confusedly. “Watermelon and chocolate? Bro you could not have picked a worst combination. How do you still have taste buds?” 

The other just laughed in return, “Well it’s better than your cake batter. That shit is just plain sugar dude.” 

“How dare. I think I’ll need to take the crown back good sir.”

“Nuh uh, I won this fair and square.”

They smiled as they moved on to the toppings. Jake just got gummy bears, which fueled the disgust on Michael’s face. In turn, Michael got almost every sugary topping he could get.

“Dude you’re going to get so many cavities if you keep eating like that every time we come here.”

Michael only stuck his tongue out at him. They paid for their ice cream and headed out to sit on a bench. They were still right on the pier, looking out into the beach. They ate most of their dessert in silence, not wanting to break the tranquility of it all. That is until Jake spoke.

“Dude, what’s been on your mind today? You seem a little more distant than usual?”

Michael stayed silent as he tried to come up with excuses. But he knew Jake. And he knew how he could never really lie to him. 

“You know you can tell me anything right?” Jakes' voice was soft. Michael nodded, voice trying to find the words, and cursing at himself for already starting to tear up. 

“It-It’s been Jeremy. I know that we’ve talked about it already and I know it’s dumb that I’m still feeling this way-”

Jake took Michael’s face in his hands and looked him in the eyes. “It’s not dumb Michael. You guys only had each other for almost 13 years. You have a right to feel upset about this.”

Michael averted his eyes. “I know. But I wish it still didn’t hurt. I wish I could be at that point where this pain is gone. I wish he didn’t leave me.”

The blue-eyed boy scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Michael, pulling him into a tight hug. He began to repeat ‘It’s okay’ and ‘I’m here’ while he felt tears dripping on his t-shirt. Michael held him closer, grasping to Jake’s shirt tightly. 

Finally, Michael started to calm down. He pulled away from Jake just enough to see his face. 

“I won’t leave you, okay?” Jakes tone was serious. Michael knew that this was a promise that he would keep. 

He looked down at Jake’s lips, confidence fueled by the boy’s words. He put his hands around Jake’s neck and pulled him down. The kiss was slow, their lips barely moving. Suddenly though, Jake pulled back.

“Micah, I-” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Are you sure this is what you want? This isn’t just you missing Jeremy? Cause I don’t think I can handle it if you are. I-I, god Michael I’ve had a crush on you for so long now.” 

This time it was Michael’s hands that cupped Jake’s cheeks. He made sure their eyes were locked. “Jake I promise you that I like you. Yes, I miss Jeremy and I’m still hurt. But this? This is something completely different. I like you, Jake. I like your laugh and outdated memes and your dumb sense of humor.”

Jake stared at him fondly. He couldn’t believe Michael returned his feelings. He crashed his lips to Michael’s, hands wrapping around his waist. The kiss was heated at first. Jake tilted his head, so he could gain more access to the others boy’s lips. Michael put his arms around Jake’s neck, trying to get as close as possible. He smiled into the kiss, making Jake giggle. They broke apart, both laughing with huge smiles on their faces. Michael leaned his forehead on Jake’s, sighing.

“But I don’t like the taste of chocolate and watermelon.” He made disgusted face, turning into a smile when Jake pushed him away.

“I thought you would have liked it, Michael Mell-on” The brunette rolled his eyes at the terrible joke, knowing he would have to deal with this for years to come. Jake’s eyes were bright, and he couldn’t help but give him a small kiss. 

“Okay, time to go back to the dorms dork.” He stood, taking Jake’s hand in his. The walked with fingers intertwined all the way home. 

(And maybe stayed up kissing for another hour or so. They were going to go through hell in their classes tomorrow.)

Michael knew that he would always miss Jeremy. He also knew that he could probably never forgive Jeremy again, but laying in bed with another figure wrapped around him and a warm feeling in his chest reminded him that one day it wouldn’t hurt anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay when I started this fic, it was supposed to be majorly different. Like it was going to be Michael/Jeremy where after a year or more they see each other again and fall in love. But honestly Jake and Michale seemed like such a cute concept and there needs to be more fics for them so here ya go.
> 
> If you see any mistakes or I need to tag something let me know and I'll fix it.
> 
> My tumblr: http://poly-space-nerds.tumblr.com


End file.
